Love Doesn't Come Easy
by Bon-Bon Wright
Summary: It is Ginevra Weasley's last year at Hogwarts. At the end of term she comes home to find a conflict between family, and her brother Percy. Now most realize that this had been going on for quite sometime. In fact, Ginny herself had known, but to imagine it


**Chapter One**

"Good-Bye!" cried the voice of Ginevra Weasley. She hugged the headmaster tightly, for she knew it might be a while, if ever, she saw the old man's face again. A small tear trickled down her face. It was hard to leave this place, she knew it so well, its walls, its secrets, its essence.  
"Now don't cry," the elderly man said knowingly as he ruffled Ginny's flaming red hair.  
"How can I not," Ginny told Dumbledore crying even more as the time came that she must leave and get to the train.  
"Take care, and remember to say a quick 'ello to your mum and everyone for me!" and with that Dumbledore turned and headed back into the castle.

_I'll miss this place_, she thought to herself taking one last look at the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts. Finally she stepped onto the train. Her blue eyes searched frantically for someone to sit with, her old friends had been gone for an eternity it seemed. No longer was she able to tag along with her brother, Ron, or their pals, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. In fact, she hadn't heard much of either of the two. On occasion she would receive a few from Hermione, but it seemed Harry had no time to communicate with her. She had received exactly two letters, although the took up three pages of parchment it seemed not enough, especially having not seen or heard from either in so long.  
After an eternity of searching she found a compartment occupied by one of her friends, Colin Creevey.  
"Hello Colin," she said as she made herself comfortable on the bench across from him.  
"Hi Gin," he replied quietly. It seemed to Ginny that he was just as unhappy about leaving as she.  
"Can't wait to get home huh?" she said with a tiny hint of sarcasm, because truth be told, she couldn't wait to be with her family again, no matter how much her brothers pestered her about dating boys. It was obvious they thought that Ginny was still a twelve year old girl; young, naïve, and easily manipulated. Of course, they were wrong, because it did seem that Ginny had turned out the way every mother and father would hope their child would. Not to say that Ginny was perfect, because she was indeed far from, but in her parents eyes she was a saint, as innocent as a child could be. But that was just it! Ginny wasn't a child any longer, she was young adult, allowed to make her own decisions, at least she was now.  
"Yeah, but I'm sure going to miss that place," Colin said, his voice full of sadness and loss.  
"Yeah," Ginny said stifling a yawn, "Hey, remember that time we used Fred and Georges extendible ears to see what Draco and Pansy were _really_ up to?" she burst out laughing.  
"Yeah," Colin chortled, "It's a bloody good thing they didn't invent extendible eyes too!" at this they both started laughing.  
Just as their chorus of laughter subsided the compartment door squeaked open revealing a blonde headed girl that seemed to be of the same age.  
"Hey Luna," they both said in unison, although they didn't seem terribly happy to see her at that point. You see, Luna Lovegood was a bit of a loon. Everyone knew that there was something wrong with the girls head, all except Luna that was.  
"Watch out for the fuzzle sparklers," Luna replied dully in response. After all these years she was still as wacky as she had ever been, perhaps more so than before. "They are very much attracted to flower and colorfully decorated clothing."  
Colin and Ginny gave each other quick glances indicating how stupid this theory was.  
"Come sit down Luna" Ginny said getting up from her spot and seating herself next to Colin.  
"Oh of course," Luna answered in a dazed voice as she sat down where Ginny had just been sitting.  
There was no more conversation after Luna had arrived though, for Colin, Ginny, and even Luna had fallen asleep. It was obvious that all of the seventh years had had an emotionally draining day. Hogwarts had been home to them for quite some time now. It was where relationships were formed, friendships were begun, and life lessons were entered into everyday life. In fact, up until the end of Ginny's six year it had been mayhem and adventure, as Harry Potter was there, and wherever Harry was, you knew trouble was brewing nearby. But to leave a place as close to you as that is very heard on ones soul, and indeed it was hard for all three in the compartment.  
All were awoken by the sound of a train whistle. As they looked outside they could see many families awaiting their child's arrival.  
"I guess this is it," Ginny said standing up as the train came to a stop, "This is the end.  
"I suppose so," Colin replied as he picked up his camera from where it was beside him.  
"Good-Bye all!" Luna said giving each a hug and scurrying off.  
_What a weird one_, Ginny thought as she gave little smile.  
"One last thing though," Colin said, his tone serious. "One more picture?"  
"Of course!" Ginny replied as she posed for the picture and burst out laughing.  
The flash went off as Colin grinned, "Perfect!"  
After giving Colin a big hug the got off the train parting their separate ways in search of their families. Of course it wasn't hard to find Ginny's, the bright red Weasley hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the overpowering crowd of people. Immediately Mrs. Weasley was hugging her daughter.  
"It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley told her as she squeezed her child into a tight hug,  
"It's good to see you too Mum," was her reply.  
Soon a whole crowd of red haired people surrounded her. She hugged each, and surprisingly Bill and Charlie were there too! It was only on rare occasions that any of the Weasleys' got to see either of the too. So of course, she gave them an extra long hug. There were two Weasley's she had yet to see, and one who she didn't expect to at all, Percy. Ever since the end of her fourth year her family was constantly bickering with Percy. He had betrayed them all, but most of all he had betrayed their father, Mr. Weasley. Suddenly a familiar voice called out to her, "Missed me much?" She immediately knew who it belonged to; Ron.  
"Of course not," she teased as she flung her arms around her older brother, hugging him tightly.  
"Good! Because I didn't miss you either" Ron chortled as he let go of his little sister.  
They seemed to have the closest relationship with each other. Perhaps it was the fact that they were only a year apart, or perhaps it was the fact that he had, along with Harry of course, saved her life in her second year. But the one thing Ginny seemed to despise Ron for, was the fact that she couldn't be allowed to date any boys that he didn't approve of, which of course was none. He tended to protect her too much, but it was all part of the older brother role.  
Just before they all were about to apporate her mother announced, "We have a bit of a surprise for you," but before Ginny was able to get ask why her mother apporated back to the house. One by one the Weasleys' left until Ginny was the only one left. After giving a quick last look around the station, she too disappeared to her home. Of course she still didn't know what the surprise was, as her family had already ushered her up to her room. It didn't matter too much to her anyway, for she needed to unpack everything anyway.

As she took out her school robes, tears began to form in her eyes. She knew that she would never see Hogwarts again. As Harry had told her after he had managed to once again defeat the dark lord at his own game, saving her and the school, "It was only a memory" and yet it wasn't. It was many memories, all of which she wished she could hold onto forever. Taking one last look at her school things, she stashed them away. Maybe someday she would pull them out again, remembering how she hated some classes and how she seemed to spend hours getting into others. "Hurry Ginny your surprise is waiting!" her mother called in a cheerful voice. Getting off of the floor Ginny scurried down the stairs, ready for anything.


End file.
